


Who Is The Monster.

by No2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No2/pseuds/No2
Summary: "Ah I see" Sendak finally spoke. His yellow eyes moving to look up at Shiro, the fanged smile still eminent on his face.Sendak and Shiro meet for the first time.





	Who Is The Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small fic. I apologize for any bad grammar!

"So this is a human." The alien spoke. His face was expressionless, or it seemed that way to him. It was hard to tell how this creature would show emotion. The galra raised his arm and Shiro flinched, trying to move as far away as he could while being chained against a hard cold wall.

Surprisingly the rough hand of the galra landed gently on his chest. It pressed against him for a moment, the galras expression still empty. The hand was much bigger than his but eerily still like a humans in shape. Five digits including a thumb, but long fingers and thick pointed claws. Even with the hand being over a layer of thin cloth, shiro could tell it was rough and calloused. His theory proved true when the hand moved up to tough his neck. The unthreatening way it pressed against the neck of his skin was so unlike the other aliens who was been so rough to him. He shuddered in disgust when it stroked his neck. Shiro didn't know where to look, the unchanging face of the galra was intimidating and scary, but the hand pressed now against his throat made his stomach sink. The hand squeezed lightly. Not enough to harm or even hurt, but to feel. Shiro could feel his racing pulse against the rough hand thumping over and over so strong he could hear it. The galra could feel it too and his expressionless face finally changed. The knew face looked as if it was disappointed.

Shiro hadent said anything this whole time. Trying to understand what the galra wanted and why he was here. How should he act? He was facing a whole knew life from a whole different place. The first human to ever meet an alien. Orgianly he thought if he ever met an intelligent species he would want to learn as much as he could from them, from the universe. But these galras... they only showed pain.

The disappointment waverd and the galras face went back to the expressionless one he had walked in with. The hand squeezed hard once against his throat and shiro felt fear rush through his head. But the hand pulled away, instead it started to move over his whole body, almost as if curious. It moved slowly back to his chest and pressed harder, nails digging in and groping his chest. The nails moved up to his shoulder then down his uncovered arm pausing on his forearm for a moment. The nails scraped through the light hair on his forearm. Fingers pressing on his visiable blood veins. Shiro grimaced. The galras hand never touched his, but did poke at Shiros short in comparison nails. He heard a low gruff from the galra as he touched his nails.

He pulled away and moved back to his toreso. How long would this go on? Shiro thought. The galra was throughly checking every part of his body in... curiosity?

  
Then both arms fell to shiros waist and fear once again washed through his nerves. He couldent say anything, too shocked, too scared. He finally began to lose his composer and a faint shake started in his legs. The galra didn't care, as if not surprised by his fear and continued to move now both hands along his sides and down his shaking legs. The galra bent down to throughly touch and prode at Shiros body.

Fear, fear and embarrassment when the galra so causally touched his covered crotch. Shiro jerked away rattling the chains.

  
"Stop!" He finally spoke. The galras ears twitched up at him for a second but disregarded the humans comment. The hand pressed into his crotch again, harder this time. Shiros face flushed with embarrassment and he jerked away again. The galras large hands pinned his hips against the wall roughly. Now curious as to why the human was so anxious about this spot, the galra started to remove his clothes exposing the embarrassment between his legs.

"No!" Shiro begged, filling with embarrassment and the urge to cover himself away from the pricing yellow eyes fixcaded on him. The galras face just inches away from his crotch finally looked up at him. Shiro saw something change in those unchanging yellow eyes when they made eye contact. The galra squeezed his exposed cock once, pressed it aside and cupped his balls. Shiros gut clenched anxiously.

But that was it, the clothes were put back on and the galra continued his exploration of him. Shiro almost sighed in relief. Glad he was covered again and watched as the galra stared at his toes. Eventually he stood again, his height towering over him. Shiro felt exhausted. While the galra wasent hurting him this was almost more draining.

The galra moved on to his head. Hand running through his dirty hair. Shiro jerked away not liking the touches being focused on his head. The galra grabbed his chin roughly making Shiro gasp and forced his head to face his. Pinning Shiros face with one hand, the other moved along his forehead. Touching everything. His eyebrows, nose and even his lips were traced by his sharp nails scraping roughly against the fragile skin. Then he pulled on his ears harshly. It was painful and Shiro tried to jerk away again but the nails against his chin threatend to break through his skin so he remanied still. Now just wanting this to end as soon as possible.

The hands pulled away after touching his ears. Shiro repressed the shivers trying to escape not wanting the galra to know that's a weak spot. But somehow the galra caught on. His large imposing body all of a sudden pressed against his. Shiro could see the galras sharp fangs move to his neck. Fear twinged to his body and he jerked away not caring as the nails on his jaw cut through his skin. The galra held him still, no space to escape. Shiro was pressed flushed against the him, his back being pressed into wall behind him hurting his spine. He could feel the hot breath of the galra against his sensitive neck and shiro finally shudderd. The galra felt the shudder against his body and pressed even closer. His teeth scraping lightly against shiros neck.

Shiro didn't dare move anymore. He saw how sharp those fangs were. The galra sniffed at shiros neck rubbing his nose into him. He thought he felt a low rumble from inside the galra. Shiro winced and stutterd as the galras warm tongue licked a single strip up his neck to his ear. The tongue was surprisingly rough and shiro felt unwanted heat in his stomach. The galra this time did make a low noise from within his throat. Shiro shivered still wanting this to end and for the galra to leave him alone.

Finally the galra pulled away. His claws moved away from Shiros now bloody jaw. He was a presence. Huge and fearsome. The face of the galra so imposing

"I am disappointed." The galra finally spoke.  
Shiro grasped at him trying to understand what he meant.

"For a long time us galra have heard about humankind. The monsters on the other side of the galaxy."

Shiro was shocked. Monsters? Us??  
"What.. what do you mean?" Shiro spoke his voice still wavering from his experience.  
The galra frowned eyes narrowing.

"Should I remind you?" He spoke quietly this time.

"Story's have been passed through us all. Stories of your horror. The humans that kill and enslave there own kind. Humans who start wars between each other not caring for the earth and other creatures who die from your endless fighting."  
Shiro was shocked

"I have to admit we didn't really know exactly what you looked like." The galra continued on.  
"As children we imagined humans to be giant monsters with armored skin and 4 arms that you used to strangle each other with." The galra looked almost disgusted.

"You are the monsters in our fairy tails."

Silence filled the room.

"You claimed before that you came from a peaceful planet. I don't believe you." He sneered, fangs exposing themselves in an obvious threat.

"A peaceful planet isn't one that goes so far to split the atom and then use its power to kill thousands." Sendak roared.

Shiro was so shocked this came from the galras mouth. The galras who had only been hurting him his whole time here.  
Shiro retaliated.

"What about you?" He dared to say.  
"I haven't been here long but I've been hurt and beat by you! I've been told the galras have ruled the galaxy for 10,000 years spreading its fear!"

"Yes" Sendak smiled

_"But we don't hurt our own"_ the comment weighed low in Shiros stomach.

"...What do you want from me" Shiro almost begged. His head slumped down. Exhausted filled his core.

The galra became quiet. He remained still unmoving in his intimidating stance, full of power.

"When I heard a human had finally been caught. I had to go see. Just so happens you where put on _my_ ship. I came to see you. The monster from our childhood."

The galra stepped closer.

"You are a disappointment. You are _weak_."  
He stepped even closer, his teeth in a scowl as they became face to face.

"No second pair of arms but weak ones with no fur to even protect it." The galra stroked the light hair on his forearm.

"You are soft. No armored skin like we imagined" his claw swiped out at shiros upper arm, easily sliding through his skin leaving a bloody cut behind. He winced. The claw dripped blood as the galra kept talking.

"Look, even your teeth.."

All of a sudden the galras fingers were in his mouth touching at Shiros teeth, examining them.  
"Such blunt fangs." He said bemused.

Shiro gagged against the intrusion.  
He had enough.

He struck at him, sinking his so called blunt teeth into the galras finger. It pierced at him drawing blood. The galra growled angrily and pulled away. Their blood mixing together. The galra was still for a moment, looking at his cut finger. Then he smiled.

"Ah I see" Sendak finally spoke. His yellow eyes moving to look up at Shiro, the fanged smile still eminent on his face.  
"It's not your body thats strong, it's your will."

Blood dripped from the galras hand, landing on the cold steel floor. Not seeming to care whatsoever that he was bleeding. Shiro noted that the blood running from his fingers was just as red as a humans.

The galra walked to him again, his fangs on full display. He grabbed shiros jaw again but almost gently.

"I understand now human." His voice rumbled from his chest. Eyes locking into his.

"I think I like what you've turned out to be."

 

 


End file.
